marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Moses Magnum (Earth-616)
(leader), agent of Apocalypse; , former agent of ; brief partner of Emmy Doolin, Cutthroat and Inquisitor in a plot of Norman Obsorn | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Ethiopia, Africa, Canaan, Africa | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 159 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Ethiopian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, arms dealer, president of Magnum Munitions; former ruler of Canaan | Education = | Origin = Mutated by Apocalypse, given seismic powers in return for his servitude | PlaceOfBirth = Addis Ababa, Ethiopia | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ross Andru | First = Giant-Size Spider-Man #4 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Moses Magnum was fascinated with weapons as a youth. When Italy invaded Ethiopia (1935-1936), he joined the invaders against his own people. He eventually became the world's foremost independent weapons manufacturer. When Magnum's Deterrence Research Corporation (DRC) was hired to develop a toxic biochemical gas, he tested it on kidnapped innocents. The Punisher and Spider-Man shut down this operation, though Magnum narrowly escaped death. As Magnum Force, he established a mining operation on Katsyu Shima island to tap Earth's core's potential energy. His forces abducted geophysicist Amanda Sheridan for her knowledge of the region, but they were opposed by Power Man (Luke Cage), hired to protect her by Sheridan's grandmother Samantha, whose grandson and his family had been killed by Magnum. Magnum’s drilling triggered a massive earthquake which Cage and Sheridan escaped, but Magnum fell into the drill shaft to his apparent death. He was saved by the mutant conqueror Apocalypse, who gave Magnum seismic powers in return for his servitude. Supplied with additional technology by They Who Wield Power, Magnum subsequently threatened to sink Japan if he was not proclaimed its ruler, destroying the port city of Agarashima to prove his intentions. Opposed by the visiting X-Men and national hero Sunfire, Magnum ultimately unleashed his power but was countered by Banshee, who burned out his own power to block Magnum’s seismic energy. The resultant explosion destroyed Magnum’s base, but Magnum survived. Re-establishing his company as Magnum Munitions, Magnum purchased the classified Deathlok cyborg technology from Cybertek. After the criminal High-Tech stole the technology, Magnum sent one of his agents in a massive “Terrordome” weapons platform to retrieve it, but was thwarted by Deathlok (Michael Collins). Magnum subsequently bid against rival weapons manufacturers Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) for a defense contract, destroying their world headquarters after they refused to withdraw their bid. Conquering Canaan Magnum and his army took over Canaan, usurping the power of its king, Baru, thus acquiring diplomatic immunity. He used the countries money from contract to broaden Canaan's industrial base. He sent Phreak to steal military secrets from Wakanda. He was stopped by Deathlok who was helping Black Panther fix some computer problems. He then sent a Terrordome to steal the rest. They managed to stop the Terrordome and traced it back to Canaan. They traveled to the small nation to talk to King Baru, but they soon learned of Magnum's conquest of the country. Magnum then killed the Terrordome operator for his failure. They were forced to leave rather then create a diplomatic incident. He then sent Killjoy to assassinate T'Challa in order to throw Wakanda into chaos. He then claimed Canaan the homeland of African-Americans. They defeated Killjoy, but both were injured in the fight. Magnum contacted Deathlok via hologram and offered him a place in his country if he would secure the Great Mound of Vibranium. He refused, so he sent a squadron of Terrordomes to assault Central Wakanda. Deathlok was able to confront Magnum himself and defeated him after a short struggle. Without Magnum's leadership his armies surrendered and Canaan was free once again. Avengers For his failures, Apocalypse punished Magnum by stripping him of control over his power, resulting in Magnum triggering an earthquake whenever he touched solid ground. Desperate to redeem himself, Magnum made base on the massive floating resort Evangeline and had his forces steal an experimental seismic cannon to help stabilize his powers, bringing them into conflict with the Avengers. With his control over his powers seemingly enhanced by the cannon, Magnum intended to destroy the U.S. Eastern seaboard, but was opposed by the Avengers and neophyte heroes Triathlon and Silverclaw. Knocked onto the nearby island of Martinique during the battle, Magnum triggered an earthquake that opened up a chasm beneath him, once again falling to his apparent death. Civil War , Zanda, Storm, the Black Panther, the Man-Ape and Joshua N'Dingi]] Magnum represented Canaan in the Pan-African Congress on the Treatment of Superhumans, hosted in Wakanda in search of a consensus on how to react to the American Superhuman Registration Act. The representatives failed to reach an agreement before the Congress disbanded. Daken In an attempt to make Daken more popular, Norman Osborn used Magnum and three other criminals to make him act as a hero. Daken was severely beaten by Magnum's seismic force and was left almost dead. The Dark Wolverine later tracked down and killed some of the criminals, but Magnum apparently survived. Moses Magnum later resurfaced as a major figure in the international criminal underworld. | Powers = Seismic Wave Generation: Moses Magnum possesses the superhuman ability to generate powerful seismic waves from his hands, creating highly destructive effects. The vibrations can cause an inorganic object to shatter or crumble into dust. When directed against large objects like buildings or upon the earth itself, the vibrations can produce effects similar to those of an earthquake or avalanches within limited areas. Moses Magnum need not touch an object to affect it: he can direct the vibrations against it from some distance away. Moses Magnum is himself invulnerable to the effects of generating these intense vibratory waves. However, if the vibrations were to be reflected back upon him, he would be injured by it. | Abilities = Magnum is a talented weapons designer whose creations include the Terrordome weapons platforms and armored Magnum Shell suits. Skilled in business and politics, and a capable tactician. He has also been shown to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Conventional and advanced technology as needed. | Transportation = Evangeline | Weapons = Prior to his empowerment, Magnum’s weapons included finger-mounted force blasters and knockout gas. Henchmen Matuscek (Earth-616) Matuscek was Magnum's assistant. | Notes = Originally, Moses Magnum's seismic powers were a spontaneous mutation caused by the accident he suffered in . altered the dialogue and added new scenes to to show Apocalypse was responsible. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Geokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Canaanites Category:Dark Reign casualties Category:Apocalypse Experiment Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Arms Dealers Category:Seismokinesis Category:Elementals